


Prelude: The mouth in the sky

by JRocky



Series: Hellsing 2 [1]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRocky/pseuds/JRocky
Summary: I swear this will make sense eventually:20 8 5    6 15 15 12     5 12 4 5 18     7 15 4     23 1 19     19 5 1 18 3 8 9 14 7…





	

He came from a place far away and she came from nowhere. He was looking for adventure and she was looking to run away. They were different and beautiful like the sun and the moon, and the sky danced around them in an endless boon.  
Fate brought them together, and fate guided their way, until on the top of a great mountain they found themselves, and they happily lived for years in that little place, with expectations and dreams enough to spare.  
A small town surrounded their house. It was calmed and kind, but also isolated from mankind.  
But one day the mouth in the sky appeared on the sight. It spoke words that spread like blight. They were lethargic drums calling from far, the war drums of ultimate fright. Their mere presence broke the lines along with the rhymes… the poem of life became more ethereal, more penetrating, more disturbing… the rhymes were gone.  
They abandoned hope, they abandoned themselves, they lost train of thought, as the cosmic cancer reached it’s place 4nd 3v3r1th1n9 B3c4m3 s3nsl3ss.  
**20 8 5** 6 15 15 12 **5 12 4 5 18** 7 15 4 **23 1 19** 19 5 1 18 3 8 9 14 7…


End file.
